DeathBattle: Odd Della Robbia VS Ceylan JonesTributon
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: These two comic reliefs are the epitome of kick-butt and now they will battle for supremacy. Scout Regiment brain Armin Arlert and Hollywood star Johnny Cage will give you the breakdown of their weapons and skills to find out who would win a DeathBattle.
watch?v=uihVrA…
Armin: The comic relief. Known for being the most funniest thing known in media.  
Johnny: Other times they can be just plain stupid. Like Odd Della Robbia, the feline Lyoko Warrior.  
Armin: And Ceylan Jones AKA Tributon of the Tenkai Knights  
Johnny: He's Armin and I'm Johnny.  
Armin: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DeathBattle.  
/61-sKi-loHY  
Armin: Lyoko, a virtual world locked inside a supercomputer made by a scientist named Franz Hopper, but controlled by a evil AI called XANA.  
Johnny: To ensure the safety of his daughter, Aelita, and the world, Franz shut down the supercomputer. That is, until a group of teenagers came upon it and turned it back on.  
Armin: These 5 friends dubbed themselves "the Lyoko Warriors", found Aelita and were charged to assist and protect Aelita in her mission to save the world.  
Johnny: Among these 5 is the witty Odd Della Robbia, a blonde and purple haired joker who's avatar resembles a purple cat-man.  
Odd: BANZAI!  
/WaiV9ylSCGk?list=PLWu…  
Armin: Odd is the Lyoko Warriors most agile and witty member. In school, he is an artistic genius, a very skilled gymnast, but lacks certain educational skills.  
Johnny: But, that doesn't mean he's completely stupid.  
Armin: Odd maintains a 75% GPA and is said to be very skilled in physics by his best friend, roommate, and fellow Warrior, Ulrich Stern.  
/m0Obl_jHhY0?list=PLWu…  
Armin: On Lyoko, Odd resembles a cat-man. But don't let appearances fool you; He is one of the best Lyoko Warriors of the group.  
Johnny: In combat, Odd is able to fire a stream of Laser Arrows, which can basically one shot monsters if hit right.  
Armin: However, they have limits. Odd can only fire a limited amount of arrows and has to wait for the Warriors' tech support, Jeremy Belpois to reload him, which takes about 3-5 minutes.  
Johnny: And he does just fine without them, thanks to his heightened agility and reflexes.  
Armin: Odd can use these perks to trick monsters and lead them into an ambush. This makes him completely unpredictable.  
Johnny: Kinda like Marvel's Deadpool, minus the cancer and the overly annoying mature jokes.  
Armin: Yeah, Odd may be as witty as Rooster Teeth's Barbara Dunkleman, but at least he does them at appropriate times.  
/tY9F4yA-Sec?list=PLWu…  
Johnny: Odd's vehicle is the OverBoard, a modified hover board that he can use almost anywhere. He can even kill a fast moving hornet by jumping off, doing a backflip, shooting a couple of arrows, and landing on his board.  
Armin: Despite his marksmanship, Odd has some flaws. His big mouth usually gets him to be the first or second Warrior to be Devirtualized, which is basically how the Warriors lose.  
Johnny: But despite this, Odd Della Robbia is the greatest Warrior out there.  
Odd: I am not scrawny,I'm Svelte.  
watch?v=037NQk…  
Armin: Quarton, a distant planet home to the heroic Corekai and the villainous Corrupted, Corekai who have been turn to the side of Darkness by the warlord Villius.  
Johnny: The only hope for the Corekai is the Tenkai Knights, Robotic saviors with elemental powers, who are also...Teenagers on Earth  
Guren: Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?  
Ceylan: I left it in my other pants.  
Armin: Among them is Ceylan Jones, a blue haired class clown who happens to be our last hope.  
Johnny: Is anyone else questioning this?!  
watch?v=2xji5t…  
Armin: Ceylan is the blue knight, Tributon, who has the elemental power of ice.  
Johnny: Oh! And don't forget he looks like freaking Legolas from Lord of the Rings.  
Armin: *sighs* Ceylan's weapon is an energy crossbow, which has high impact and great range.  
Johnny: But, my favorite thing about Tributon is how he can go Goliath.  
watch?v=wTup5m…  
Ceylan: Tributon Tenkai Titan Mode...ACTIVATE! Time to kick some bot!  
Armin: During Titan Mode, a Tenkai Knight can double their size and strength and even unlock new powers. Tributon's special power is the Tenkai Iceblast, which can freeze and destroy anything in it's path.  
Johnny: Like the old saying says, "If you can't handle the heat, get Iceblasted!"  
Armin: That's not the phrase.  
Johnny: Shut up! It's my phrase  
watch?v=uihVrA…  
Armin: The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.  
Johnny: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE!  
Jeremy: Virtualization!  
Odd is Virtualized in the Mountain sector  
/Yye-PXf6HrA?list=PLWu…  
Odd: Ok Einstein, what's up!  
Jeremy: I'm getting abnormal readings from Lyoko.  
Odd: XANA?  
Jeremy: No, it's human.  
watch?v=037NQk…  
Ceylan appears in the Mountain Sector as Tributon.  
Ceylan: Computer, where the heck are we?  
AI: Location unknown. Request further exploration.  
Ceylan: Read my mind, bro.  
Ai: "Read my Mind, bro" is not in my Databanks.  
Ceylan: *groans* Let's just go.  
Ceylan explores the sector until he spots Odd and Vice Versa.  
Odd: Jeremy, I found the signal. It looks like some kind of robot.  
Jeremy: It could be a trap.  
Ceylan: Who the heck are you?!  
Odd: What are you talking about?! This is my turf, Elf.  
Ceylan: What did you call me?!  
Odd: Dude, my friend looks like an Elf and she is a lot cuter than you.  
Ceylan: Well, My friend's cat looks better than your face.  
Odd: *scoffs* That your best zing?  
Ceylan: Keep laughing! You'll be laughing out of your tail when I'm done with you.  
Odd get's into a fighting stance.  
Odd: Let's go!  
Announcer: FIGHT!  
/A7GmpJ-SxAk  
Ceylan charges and starts firing his crossbow at Odd, who jumps over the shots  
Odd: LASER ARROW!  
Odd fires some highly damaging arrows at Ceylan, scratching his armor.  
Ceylan: Watch the paint, Cat-Noir!  
Odd: My name is Odd Della Robbia!  
Odd runs and tackles Ceylan before swinging his claws at his helmet.  
Ceylan: Get off my face!  
Ceylan and Odd roll into a way tower before arriving at the Ice Sector.  
/m0Obl_jHhY0?list=PLWu…  
Ceylan: The heck?  
Odd: Aw crud, this is just cold.  
Ceylan: Alright! Enough is Enough! Time to shut you up permanently!  
Ceylan goes Titan Mode before unloading on Odd.  
Odd: Crap, crap, crap.  
/88xbgKCGgSQ  
Ceylan fires his Tenkai IceBlast at Odd, freezing him dead in his tracks.  
Ceylan: Chill out!  
/OCppwHT8eQw?list=PLWu…  
Ceylan goes to smash Odd,but Odd breaks out, grabs Ceylan, and chucks him close to the edge.  
Odd: Now you made me mad.  
Ceylan tries to stand up and fire more shots, but his bow dies.  
Ceylan: What's up?  
AI: 10% power. Weapons system inoperable.  
Ceylan looks with wide eyes as Odd dons a crazy grin on his face.  
Odd: Have a nice trip! See you next fall! LASER ARROWS!  
Odd fire an insane amount of laser arrows, sending his foe tumbling to his death in the Digital Sea.  
Ceylan: Computer, boot up, Dang it!  
AI: 0%. Shutting down.  
Ceylan: Aw, son of a-.  
Ceylan's sentence is cut off as his armor explodes, and he falls into the Digital Sea.  
Odd: Looks like he went for a swim.  
Announcer: KO!  
/uc0oaCL8O4o?list=PLWu…  
Odd is seen talking to his friends about his battle as Ceylan's friends are holding a funeral for him.  
Johnny: HOLY CRAP! A cat-man beat an elvish warrior. How is that possible?  
Armin: Well, here's why: This was a close fight. Although Ceylan had the armor and superior weaponry, Odd has been in far more deadly situations.  
Johnny: Again, he is agile and precise enough to one-shot a hornet moving at about 65 MPH behind him by jumping off his OverBoard, doing a backflip, and during the backflip firing it straight through the target. He is even a superior martial artist, meaning that he can use less Laser Arrows and do as much damage  
Armin: The most serious factor is Tributon's Iceblast. When in combat with 2 of Villius' toughest yet dimwitted lieutenants, Granox and Slyger, his Tenkai Iceblast wasn't enough to destroy them. Plus, Odd has taken freeze blasts before and survived.  
Johnny: Also, Odd has a more human touch behind the controls with Jeremy. He doesn't even need him to think outside the box.  
Armin: In the end, Odd's experience on Lyoko paid dividends.  
Johnny: Ceylan almost won, but took a great fall from grace.  
Armin: The Winner is Odd Della Robbia.


End file.
